Vanished
by Kurokis
Summary: When the shadow disappears, the light no longer shines. Without the dark, light can not exist. Kuroko Tetsuya was gone from his life and Aomine felt that life was dimmer than ever. \AU\TEIKOU PERIOD\CHARACTER DEATH\Includes an omake of kid!Kuroko MiraGen\cover img: pixiv illust id 29801120


Hi! Happy 2013 and I hope you all have a great year.  
It's been a while since my last fic and I'm happy to see people are still reading it. Thanks so much!  
I can't wait till Krbs season 2 comes out omfg alsdjflawjgawefds.

**Disclaimer: **yeah. it doesn't belong to me blah blah blah, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basuke. I am, but a humble fanfiction writer. (boo)

* * *

**Vanished**

Aomine remembered clearly how he was feeling when he sat outside the surgery room, praying bloody mary that Tetsu would be fine. Tetsu had to be fine. Tetsu couldn't be…

It couldn't…

Not Tetsu.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Just no.

Aomine had jumped up immediately as the lights went off, ran up to the sliding doors even before the doctors inside had a chance to put away their equipments. He was banging on the door. Screw the manners. Screw proper gestures or whatever. He wanted to know. No, that wasn't right. Aomine _needed_ to know; guaranteed that Tetsu will be fine.

Tetsu had to be. Tetsu must be. Why would anything happen to Tetsu? Karma wasn't a bitch. Karma would reward people with what they deserve. And Tetsu deserved to be saved.

"Sir, please, calm down," the nurses around him tugged on the tanned skinned male. "Sir!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," Aomine bellowed as he shrugged the nurses off him. Normally, any other day, he would have been delighted at being surrounded by big boob women in a nurse's outfit. But not today. Not this particular moment. He had more pressing matters. Priorities.

The door slid open and Aomine almost pounced on the doctor who came out removing his mask. Aomine was seething, with anticipation, anxious; not daring to be too hopeful but Aomine didn't want to lose it either. However, when the doctor looked up at him, with sympathetic eyes and shook his head, Aomine lost it. He reached back and the next thing he knew, Aomine punched the doctor in the face.

Before he could do anything else, the securities had their arms around his body, holding him down. Aomine struggled, his eyes staring into the ER, watching as the nurses push out a bed, on top on which _he _lied, a sheet covering him whole. The sight of the bed only made Aomine thrash around more.

"NO! NO! TETSU!"

It couldn't be. _He_ couldn't have. No. It couldn't have. _He_ couldn't be. No.

More security piled in trying to hold down Aomine. It wasn't easy. Aomine was a sportsman; a basketball player, and a damn good one at that.

"LET ME GO!"

"Stop moving, or we will have no choice but to use sedatives." A voice warned him but Aomine couldn't care less about the person who was threatening him with a needle. Maybe it was better to sedate him, that way Aomine wouldn't have to face the reality now.

"KUROKO TETSUYA YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Aomine felt something puncture his neck and a shadow enclosed his vision, shutting out all light.

Karma was a bitch.

* * *

"Don't fuck with me," Aomine muttered as he sat up on the bed. Being sedated sucked. Royally. Momoi Satsuki sat next to him on a chair, her eyes red and puffed up. She was crying. So was he, secretly, on the inside, in his dreamless sleep; because he couldn't let anyone see him crying other than that.

"Dai-chan...listen..."

"I don't want to. Go away." Aomine gritted his teeth as he clenched on the white sheets, exactly the same as the one that was pulled over _his _face and body as they pushed _him_ out of the room. Aomine clenched even tighter at the memory.

They had to sedate him in the end; there was no other way. Aomine was far too unstable. But it was only normal. Try having the one most important person in your life snatched away from you, in front of your own eyes and you had nothing to do, nothing you could do in order to stop that. Correction, you could do everything but you didn't.

Aomine slapped himself for being a coward.

"Dai-chan! Don't hit yourself. I know you're blaming yourself right now, but it's not your fault. Really. You couldn't do anything! The truck just came out of nowhere and...and..."

There was silence between the two as Aomine rebutted every single claim Satsuki had just made, in his head. It was all his fault. Of course he was all his fault. Lady Karma was a bitch and Aomine was a bastard for following her. He could have jumped in front, pushed _him_ away, jumped in front of the truck, punched the driver, kicked the truck away...anything, _anything_...It was that easy.

_He _used to have a weak presence, now it just completely vanished. Disappeared. Extinguished. Faded. Gone. Lost.

Missing.

Aomine had been able to find _him_. Always. He didn't have to think much. Aomine would just wander around the school grounds and he would notice _him_, walking around, wandering, maybe reading a book or just...looking at nothing in particular. A little bit of a dreamer, _he _was. But it was also what Aomine liked about _him_. _He_ was a nice way to escape from the over tense teammates, despite _him_ being always so overly serious and couldn't take a joke. The two of them were total opposites whether on the court or off the court, but opposites attract.

"Dai-chan, I know this isn't the right moment..." Satsuki began, drawing Aomine out of his thoughts. He turned to look at her squirm under his gaze as she struggled to form the words on her lips. "Um...Akashi-kun...sort of...I know this is a horrible time, I've told him but he wouldn't listen and um...he...wants you...to...join practice. The InterLeague is coming up and he doesn't want to waste another moment of practice."

"Screw Akashi. I don't give a damn what that bastard wants after...he doesn't even care does he?" Aomine didn't have to ask the question to know the answer. And Satsuki knew that, so she didn't reply him either. She just looked at the floor next to her feet and was suddenly fascinated by the plain white tile that had this one tiny speck of dust on it. She could have sworn that speck of dust was moving.

Or not.

"Whatever, it's just like him. All that matters to him is winning. That stuck up son of a bitch," Aomine muttered under his breath and Satsuki narrowed her eyes on him.

"Dai-chan that's not true. And you know..." Satsuki paused as she looked at Aomine and then looked away, "Nevermind. I'm heading back to school to practice...manage the practice." She turned around and left the hospital room, leaving Aomine to himself.

Aomine got off the bed as well, knowing that he couldn't stay in the hospital forever. That wasn't saying he didn't want to. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do after this. Was he supposed to keep on playing basketball? Akashi did tell Aomine to go back to practicing but how could Aomine even stand playing without _him_?

Aomine couldn't imagine basketball without _him_ on the court, without Aomine's shadow. What would happen now that the shadow was missing? Without his shadow, Aomine could not shine on the court, could not do what he did best, could not play his basketball. Basketball without _him _was not Aomine's basketball.

The securities stared at him warily as Aomine walked through the hospital and reluctantly walked out the glass doors that closed behind him. The sun was shining too brightly outside. He remembered when he left his house this morning, he thought the sun was too dim for a summer day, now it was blindingly bright for such a stupid day.

Aomine scowled.

He had absolutely no idea what to do next. But instead of moping around like a loser, Aomine stood up slightly straighter and began jogging off into a distance, in the general direction of Teikou Middle School.

Everybody was there when he arrived, the regulars and the non-regulars. He was the only one missing. Then again, he was the only one who had the guts to miss practice despite Akashi. Speaking of which, the redhead only grunted when Aomine turned up and signalled him to run twenty laps.

Fucking stuck up psychotic son of a bitch.

Regardless, Aomine followed his instructions because ultimately, that stuck up psychotic son of a bitch was his captain. Aomine changed into his jersey and ran laps around the school. To his surprise, it took his mind off everything that had happened, especially starting on his twelfth lap when Aomine was almost ready to call it quits.

Of course he didn't. If he did, Akashi would have his head. Besides, under the training schedule of the slave driving Akashi, Aomine had learned to tolerate more than that. It was something that _he_ never managed to do. _He_ was always allowed to be excused from these horrible training exercises and the scoring requirements and...well almost everything else. But that was because _he_ was special.

When Aomine was done with the laps, he was sweating but a little bit more relaxed and his mind a little bit more blank but nonetheless worked up. Just twenty laps was far from enough to get his mind off of things. And Akashi knew that.

Aomine was challenged on a 1-on-1. As per usual, by Kise. The blonde was hardly a distraction as Aomine easily scored 13 points off him without breaking a sweat. Kise was slightly less pumped today and left to the showers just as Aomine scored the hoop. Aomine was not bothered by that one bit. He merely stood back and looked at Akashi as if expecting something.

Akashi dropped his arms which were previously folded in front of him. He shooed everyone else off the court, mainly Midorima and Atsushi who were reluctant to leave. Of course. Basketball was the only way they could take their mind off matters. Akashi stretched slightly before looking at Aomine. From the distance and the angle, the attitude and the stare, Akashi looked as if he was looking down at Aomine. No surprises there.

Akashi walked up the ball that was still by the edge of the court. In one swift motion, he picked up the basketball and threw it at Aomine. It was clear. 1-on-1 with Akashi. Aomine took a deep breath. It was a rare occurrence and despite his feelings, Aomine wasn't stupid enough to throw the chance away.

Aomine stood a little straighter, carried himself with a little more confidence. He held the ball in his hands as he looked at the redhead that was suddenly standing in front of him. At this distance, Akashi seemed like nothing to be afraid of, a height of merely 173cm compared to Aomine's 193cm. Then again, Akashi wasn't the shortest in the group. Or at least Akashi didn't used to be, now he is. _He_ used to be shorter, standing only 168cm, hardly the ideal stature for a basketball player.

"Concentrate," Akashi said in a nonchalant voice, "Don't think you can face me with that attitude of yours, Daiki."

Akashi was right, facing his captain, Aomine could not afford to only be half-assed as he was with Kise. Aomine collected himself as he dribbled the basketball slightly. His eyes were focused on the hoop and his sole purpose of putting that ball through the hoop. He tried tricks and dodges, feints and turns but he was unable to get past his captain. Akashi knew what moves he was going to make before he made them. No surprises there. Emperor's eyes et all.

So Aomine gave up on all the ways to pass Akashi instead, jumped slightly, bent backwards for a freeform shoot. Just as he expected, the ball was hit out of his hands before he could even go further.

"Daiki, I really hope you're not underestimating me," Akashi said as he picked up the basketball and passed it to the tanned skinned male again. _Once more,_ Akashi signalled.

Aomine groaned as he looked left, right, around the court, trying to find a corner where he could push through and pass Akashi. If only _he_ was there, the two of them could have figured something out. But _he_ wasn't there. Gritting his teeth, Aomine focused on the male standing in front of him instead. Maybe he should just push past, that was stupid, Aomine knew, but there was no other way past Akashi.

He could go left, rush through, pull a freeform through. Aomine made a push towards the left but only to notice that there was the slightest of a chance on the right which created a dilemma, not to mention Akashi charging forward towards Aomine from the left which meant Aomine had to take a step back and the next thing he knew, Aomine was on the floor, the ball out of his hands.

Akashi towered over him with a condescending stare. "You're dim, Daiki."

Aomine didn't know how to respond as he sat there, staring up at his captain.

"Without _him_, you're nothing. You're just as dim as the moon without a sun. Without _him_, you're too dim. I'll find someone to substitute you for the moment, find your light back, or better, find your shadow back." Akashi said as he turned around and left the court, dismissing practice, leaving Aomine alone on the floor, overwhelmed.

Slowly, unconsciously, a teardrop hit the floor, adding to the small puddle forming next to his hand.

* * *

"Satsuki, just leave me alone," Aomine whined into his pillow as he ignored the beating on the door by his childhood friend.

"Dai-chan! You have to go to practice! You've been skipping for the past two weeks!"

"Akashi told me to fuck off, so I did. Now go away," Aomine shouted into his pillow but he knew Satsuki heard him. He expected the pinkette to just leave but instead, she bursted into the room and glared at him. She was crying.

Aomine sat up and stared at her, surprised and speechless.

"Stupid Dai-chan! You're not the only one who's sad about _his_ death alright, but you're acting like a stupid spoilt brat as if you're the only one who's feeling anything!" Satsuki bursted out, shocking Aomine even further. "You're not the only one affected! Have you seen Ki-chan? Have you seen Midorin? Mukkun? Even Akashi-kun is affected but you're the only one who's letting this get to you! Everyone else is at practice, but you're here, holed up in your room and crying like a baby! You're not the only one..._he_ hasn't even...told me _he_ loves me...and yet..."

"..."

Aomine was silent as Momoi broke down in front of him. He didn't think of anyone other than him, then again, he never did.

It seemed to take forever until Momoi finally calmed down. She looked up at him again and forced back the tears that were threatening to fall once more.

"It's next week," Momoi choked out slightly as she gathered herself and tried to stand up.

"What's next week," Aomine asked, "InterLeague? Isn't it until a month later?"

"Not basketball, you idiot," Satsuki replied as she looked away, "the funeral."

"Oh." Aomine didn't know what to say. It was another blow in his face, telling him that _he_ was not coming back. That Aomine had to face the truth. But what if Aomine didn't want to.

"_His_ parents dropped by earlier on today and told us. It's next week." Satsuki continued.

Aomine looked away. "I'm not going."

Satsuki whipped around and stared at Aomine, her eyes wide. "What?"

"I said I'm not going, now leave." Aomine said as he pointed at the door. Satsuki left, still scowling at Aomine.

The tanned skinned male fell back on his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

One week passed quicker than he expected. Aomine decided to sleep in on the day. He stayed true to his words, he wasn't planning on going. He woke up that morning, checked the clock and turned in his bed, trying to get back to sleep.

Everyday, when his alarm clock rang for him to go to school at seven, he would whine and demand five more minutes. On the one day that he didn't have to be woken up by the alarm, he woke up at six fifty. Aomine groaned.

"Daiki, don't you have to go? Isn't it-" Aomine heard his mother from outside his door.

He groaned in response and ignored his mother, closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep again. It didn't really help. Whenever he closed his eyes he would be reminded of the blood red, the truck, how he was too late, too scared and the smile as _he_ left. And then the antiseptic smell and how the doctor shook his head; and Aomine would jerk awake.

When Aomine sat up on his bed the second time, the clock read nine o'clock. Aomine stood up and opened his closet. He told himself he wasn't going to go, he wasn't going to be reminded of it. He pulled on his suit and brushed his teeth. He told himself it was useless, it was pointless even if he went. He fixed his hair and grabbed his jacket. He knew it was just going to bring himself even more pain, he knew he would regret it. He left the house and called a cab, asking the driver to take him to the local cemetery.

When he arrived, almost everyone was gone. The generation of miracles were still there, so were _his _parents. He walked up to the group, most of them just grunting while Satsuki gave him the evil eye as if saying 'How dare you turn up this late?'. Akashi was standing in front of the tombstone. Everyone else were behind him. Kise was bawling. Murasakibara was tearing. Satsuki was still weeping. And Aomine swore he saw Midorima wipe something from his eyes. 'It's dust', the green haired male justified.

Aomine shrugged.

His captain was standing there, still and unmoving. Akashi was muttering something, so quietly that Aomine couldn't catch. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to. As the redhead turned around, Aomine noticed something glistening off his cheek. But Aomine must have been hallucinating. Akashi couldn't have been crying, could he? Of course not. Why would he be? It was just unfathomable.

Aomine stood there as each and everyone of them stepped up to the tombstone and whispered words to the block of stone protruding from the ground. Aomine wasn't sure why he was there at all. He should be at home, sleeping soundly in his bed. This was depressing.

Aomine waited and waited until everyone had left. Murasakibara was the first to leave, followed by Midorima. Kise and Akashi left for practice. Aomine stood there. _His _parents left after a final word and went to finish up the papers and all the other procedures. Satsuki stood behind him, not saying anything except for exchanging goodbyes with the others as they left. Aomine remained silent.

He finally walked up to the slab of marble that everyone spent at least five minutes standing in front of. It was white and the words that were etched on it were a distinct shade of grey.

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

Aomine stared at the words for what seemed like an eternity as he tried to make sense of what it meant to have the name etched on the piece of marble. It was coming to terms with his greatest fears and Aomine didn't like it. He was avoiding it, trying to forget it, as if suddenly appearing to practice a month later and he would see the familiar tuft of blue hair from that short boy sticking out from a sea of giants. _He _would turn to look at Aomine, a look of disapproval, even before Satsuki was able to catch sight of Aomine, and _he_ would sigh as he pointed out that Aomine was late again. Aomine would wave and dismiss his comment with a lazy attitude and the two of them would go ahead and play basketball.

It was nothing too surprising. Aomine would claim victory of approximately 60 - 0 within an hour. Aomine would feel as if nothing happened, but _he_ would be panting and sweating; but not without a smile on his face.

Aomine's heart pained at the thought.

But the pain did nothing but tell Aomine that this was real, that this was reality, that it was true; that _he _was dead that..._he_...that, Tetsu was dead, that Tetsu was no longer coming back that Kuroko Tetsuya was gone.

The phantom disappeared; the ghost died.

Oh, the irony.

He was standing in front of the tombstone that belonged to Kuroko Tetsuya. And before he knew it, Aomine was on his knees. Once Aomine accepted it, it was as if three weeks of grief bore down on him suddenly. He felt heavy. As if He could kneel there for the rest of eternity and he wouldn't have minded it.

Aomine had so many things that he wanted to say. But regardless of what he said at that moment, none of his words were going to reach Tetsu anyways. So why should he bother? Why waste effort in something pointless? He remembered Akashi had said paragraphs and Midorima recited speeches, but Aomine just kneeled there, silent.

It was more that he didn't how to phrase it.

What was he supposed to say anyways? 'Hi how's it going? I hope you're having fun being dead, Tetsu. Does heaven really exist? Is God a bitch? I bet he is. Why else would he have you die so early? Well if anything, he definitely hates me. Is it nice dead? Do you miss living? Do you miss vanilla milkshake? Do you miss playing basketball? ...Do you miss me?' As if Aomine could say any of those things.

After what seemed like ages, Aomine finally came to a conclusion that he wasn't going to say anything anyways and just stood up. Satsuki was still there. As Aomine turned around, the pink haired girl froze in her spot and stared up at him.

"Dai-chan, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Aomine asked as he stood there, knowing that he really was not.

"..." Satsuki didn't know what to do. "Dai-chan, don't cry."

"Cry? I'm not crying," Aomine replied as he raised his hand and rubbed away the water droplets on his face. "...it's just the rain..."

Satsuki looked at Aomine and up at the sky, where the sun was shining ever so dimly. "Yes, the rain is rather heavy today, is it not?"

Aomine nodded slightly.

* * *

**OMAKE (Happens in another world okay. has nothing to do with the above story I just didn't want to put it as a separate story since it's so...short)**

Aomine walked up to the school gym, dreading entering. He knew he should've dumped it with Satsuki since she wasn't going to practice today, now he was just going to inconvenience himself. How was he going to explain himself to Akashi like this? Moreover, the crying noise has been annoying him majorly. Aomine sighed as he pushed open the doors with one hand, and entered the building.  
Standing not fifteen feet away from the door was Kise, surprisingly without his fangirls. The blonde turned around at the sound of Aomine opening the door. "Ah, Aominecchi! You're late today! Akashicchi won't be happy."  
"Uhhh...yeah," Aomine drawled on, not too anxious about having to explain himself. "I don't really...think I can play today."  
"Ehh, why? You promised me yesterday you'd play one-on-one with me!" Kise whined.  
"I have trouble playing today because...well," Aomine looked down at the bundle in his arms. It was making a lot of noise. Aomine rocked his arms left and right gently to make the bundle quiet down.  
"What trouble what-oh oh! Aominecchi, what is that?" Kise asked he, too, looked down at the bundle in Aomine's arms. Was that bundle even there at first? "...ehhh? Is it..?"  
"Shut up, Kise," the dark skinned male snapped, only to regret it as it created a huge amount of wailing noise from whatever he was holding. "Shhh...shhh, I'm sorry, Tetsu...shhh..."  
"...Aominecchi..." there was a smug grin on Kise's face as the blonde leaned forward to peek at whatever Aomine was holding in his arms. In his arms was a small baby with pale skin, pale blue hair and watery eyes that reflected a clear azure. It was...so...cute. "Aominecchi~!"  
"Don't you dare say anything." Aomine snapped again, making baby Tetsu cry in his arms. "I'm sorry, Tetsu...shhh..." Aomine cooed in response while glaring hammers at Kise.  
"Aominecchi has a baby! That's just so cuteeeeee~!" Kise chimed as he leaned forward to get a closer look. "Ne, ne, Aominecchi can I hold him too? Can I?"  
"No." There was no hesitation in Aomine's reply.  
"Pleaseeee, Aominecchi, pleaseeee!"  
"No, is no. Now go away," Aomine grunted as he continued to coo the small baby in his arms.  
"Uwaaaaa, Aominecchi is so mean!" Kise wailed causing other members of the basketball team to look at the two of them. And of course, who else would show up and throw Aomine into further humiliation other than Midorima, walking up to the two of them while adjusting his glasses. Aomine swore that the green haired male adjusts his glasses every five minutes. In his other hand, Midorima was holding a pacifier. Was that his lucky item today? Hahaha. How ironic.  
"The two of you are too loud, what is going on?" Midorima asked as he stared at the two of them.  
"Aominecchi has a baby!" Kise replied, pointing to the bundle in Aomine's arms.  
"What ba-" Midorima was about to question but shut up abruptly as he got a closer look at baby Tetsu. He adjusted his glasses again. He had not noticed the baby.  
"Aominecchi's baby!" Kise replied, "I don't know who the mother is though."  
"Kise, I'm going to..." Aomine twitched. He would have chased after the blonde had he not a baby in his arms.  
"Uwaaaaaaa, Aominecchi is so scary!" Kise said as he seemingly hopped away to practice, but really was to announce it to the whole team that Aomine had a baby.  
Aomine hung his head as he looked at Tetsu, who had now stopped crying and was staring at him with great, big, innocent eyes. Ugh. Aomine looked up to see Midorima still standing there, he too, looking at the baby in Aomine's arms. "Aomine, this isn't your baby is it?"  
"Of course not. I thought you knew better than to go around trusting that idiot," Aomine grunted as he sighed. "This is my neighbor's baby. They were out so they left him in my care. My parents aren't home either so I had to bring him out..."  
"I see..." The green haired male adjusted his glasses again, "that's true. He absolutely doesn't look, in anyway, like an African...so you couldn't possibly be his father."  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Midorima!"  
"You keep shouting and the baby will start crying again," Midorima stated simply, the pacifier (today's lucky item) dangling off his bandaged fingers. It seemed to have caught the eyes of the baby as the chubby arms reached out as the fingers tried to wrap themselves around the green object. "...what's his name?"  
"Kuroko Tetsuya," Aomine replied.  
"What is his horoscope?"  
Aomine stared at Midorima "How should I know? Wait...actually, I think it's Aquarius."  
Midorima didn't answer but stared at the baby intently. He pushed up his glasses before turning to Aomine in a very business-like manner. "Today Cancers and Aquarius have the best compatibility, can I hold him?"  
"What? No!" Aomine shivered, hearing that, "who knows what you would do to him, Midorima!"  
"Oi, the two of you over there, start practicing!" Akashi stood a little further as he stared at the two of them, "or it's ten laps around the school!"  
Midorima didn't need to be told twice as he immediately left Aomine's side and began working on his shooting. However, Aomine was not in such an easy situation where he could just walk and go practice. "Akashi, I can't exactly practice with a baby in my hands."  
Akashi raised his eyebrow, "what baby?"  
"This baby!" Aomine said as he held out his hands...only to realize that Tetsu was missing. "...Eh?!" He immediately looked around for Tetsu and saw him in the arms of the number one giant in Teikou, Murasakibara Atsushi. Murasakibara was currently feeding baby Tetsu vanilla milkshake(?)."Oi, Murasakibara, what are you doing!"  
"...Ehh..." Murasakibara looked up with a pout, "It's fine, Minechin...besides, Kurochin likes it."  
"It's not fine! And don't go around giving him nicknames already!" But the giant still did not relinquish in the act of feeding baby Tetsu vanilla milkshake. If that baby gets addicted it, it will be all Murasakibara's fault. Aomine turned to the redhead captain. "Akashi, say something!" But the redhead captain was not there.  
"Come, Tetsuya, I will train you into a first rate basketball player," Akashi said as he looked at the baby with a glint in his eye, "you don't have the exact build but we'll find you something."  
"What..." Aomine was speechless as one by one, the members of the Generation of Miracles decide to abduct Tetsu. "Hey..."  
"Heyyyyy!"  
He should have left Tetsu with Satsuki.  
"Oi! Akashicchi! Don't hog Kurokocchi to yourself!"  
"Shut up, Ryouta, training babies are serious business! Right, Tetsuya?"  
"But Akachin, Kurochin wants more vanilla shake..."  
"Murasakicchi is just making excuses!"  
"..." Midorima adjusted his glasses.  
"Midorimacchi! Don't babynap Kurokocchi!"  
Aomine sighed. What was he thinking?

* * *

Don't you just _love_ angsty wangsty fics oh my god.  
yeah I casually threw in an FMA reference.  
Are you drowning in feels yet?

Only Aomine can think that "THE SUN IS TOO DIM"

I hope you liked the omake too! to loosen the atmosphere a little. hahahaha-

I still suck at writing. Hope to write more soon.

As a special, I had a very interesting conversation with my friend in regarding the title. The possible suggestion where: "Dim Daiki" "The Dim Lord" "Lord of the Dim" "50 Shades of Dim" "Dim and Dimmer" "The Day the Daiki became Dim" "Dim Man" and "Crying buckets of feels".

None of them were appropriate in the least. hahaha-

_Signing off;_

_Kuro_


End file.
